


Правила

by LynxCancer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, БДСМ, Рей ученица Кайло Рена, лишение оргазма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCancer/pseuds/LynxCancer
Summary: Кайло Рен и его странные методы обучения.Перевод фикаluxillumeInstructions





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Instructions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309934) by [luxillume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxillume/pseuds/luxillume). 



Когда в тренировочный зал, где Рей возилась со сломанным световым мечом, вошёл Кайло Рен, она как раз расплакалась. Секунду назад она трясла блоки питания циклического поля, ругаясь на чём свет стоит, а теперь всхлипывала, как девочка с мёртвой зверушкой на руках.

Кайло пересёк комнату в своей манере, которую она уже узнавала не глядя — твердая, целеустремлённая поступь человека, намеренного оповестить всех о своём появлении. Он заключил её в кольцо сильных рук, но ничего не сказал, пока она пыталась собраться. Дело было не в том, что она устала от долгих тренировок и никак не могла привыкнуть к жизни среди холодной дюрастали "Финализатора", где всё так непохоже на Джакку. И не в том, что она потеряла своих друзей из Сопротивления. О, нет. Это все оттого, что она никогда не знала, когда он придёт за ней, никогда не была уверена, оправдала ли его ожидания, но так желала чтобы он гордился ей.

— Я... Извини, пожалуйста... — она хлюпнула носом и вытерла глаза рукавом, сгорая от стыда.

Кайло склонил голову. Он догадывался, в чём дело.

— Не надо извиняться. Я знаю, чего требую, и это не бывает легко. — пророкотал его голос сквозь маску.

Она обмякла в его руках, ненавидя и любя его за это понимание. Сейчас она ненавидела его за то, что он читал её, как открытую книгу. За то, что его заботливость была такой же явной, как его жестокость. Она ненавидела его сильные руки, его тёмные золотисто-зеленые глаза, медный отлив его чёрных волос.

Когда её слезы наконец высохли, он взял её руками в перчатках за плечи, заставил отступить на шаг и кивком головы указал на стойку с тренировочным оружием.

— Готова?

Она выпрямилась и кивнула:

— Конечно.

Он гонял её по всем урокам, её ум сосредоточился на выученном, пока тело скользило от одной формы к другой, вбитой в мышечную память за многие часы тренировок. Он не сдерживался ради неё, и это одновременно восхищало и пугало. Он не смягчал удары — если ей не хватало проворства или мастерства, чтобы выставить блок, значит, она заслужила боль и урок будет выучен надёжно.

Она едва замечала, что выбивается из сил, пока не потеряла дыхание — и в этот миг его тренировочный шест обогнул её собственный и больно ударил ей в лодыжку. Они оба замерли и Кайло хмыкнул — как ей сначала показалось, разочарованно, но потом она разглядела, что её шест упирается ему в ребра. В первый раз с тех пор, как он закончил своё обучение у Верховного лидера, она смогла прорваться сквозь его яростные атаки и задеть его.

Он отдёрнул свой шест, и она почувствовала на себе его долгий тяжелый взгляд из-за маски.

— Хорошо, — мурлыкнул он. Кажется, он совсем не запыхался.

Он одобрительно кивнул ей напоследок:

— Жди у меня в каюте.

Она поставила оба шеста на место и почти вприпрыжку выбежала из зала.

Кайло подобрал её брошенный меч и изучил его. Парные блоки питания выглядели рабочими, но их следовало заменить. Он пристегнул меч себе на пояс, зашёл в пару мест убедиться, что остаток вечера его никто не побеспокоит, и отправился к Рей.

***

Когда он пришёл к себе, она стояла перед большим окном. На столике рядом с диваном был налит бокал кореллианского для него. Он окинул взглядом её влажные волосы и платье с поясом, потом расстегнул замок и снял маску. Опустил её на стол с гулким стуком, от которого Рей подпрыгнула на месте, пытаясь оценить его настроение. Кайло снял перчатки и бросил их поверх маски. Рей отвернулась от окна, и он обошёл её по кругу, не сводя глаз. Она не съёжилась и не отпрянула, как обычно, а наоборот, подалась навстречу, когда он случайно задел её плечом.

— Разденься, — короткое слово грянуло, как приказ.

Он уселся на диван и стал смотреть, как она развязывает обёрнутый вокруг талии пояс, и спускает платье с плеч. Ткань стекла к её ногам лужицей чёрного шёлка. Она стала перед ним, носки врозь, руки скрещены за спиной.

Его взгляд медленно блуждал по её телу, не минуя ни сантиметра обнажённой кожи. Под этим взглядом — критическим или одобрительным, невозможно было понять — Рей бросило в жар, но она запретила себе смущаться. Пусть смотрит.

— Каковы правила?

Она облизала губы, собирая волю в кулак.

— В течение тридцати дней мне предстоит испытывать боль или удовольствие по требованию моего учителя, в любое время и в любой форме, как только пожелает учитель.

Он наклонился вперед и поманил её к себе. Отставил бокал с вином и положил руки ей на бёдра.

— Что ещё?

— Мне нельзя ласкать себя или кончать, иначе всё начнется заново.

Его большая теплая ладонь скользнула вниз по её животу и накрыла промежность. Он погладил клитор, не спуская глаз с её лица. Её ресницы затрепетали и глаза закрылись, лёгкий вздох сорвался с губ, а он продолжал водить пальцем — так искусно, так медленно, так убийственно нежно и великолепно.

— Посмотри на меня. 

Она отрыла глаза, и он на ничтожную долю ускорил темп. Она силилась противостоять ощущениям, но не могла.

— Учитывая твои успехи, сегодня будет удовольствие, — проговорил он. Потом заметил, как она слегка приподняла бровь и самодовольно ухмыльнулась. — Не заставляй меня пожалеть о моей щедрости.

— Ни-за-что... О-ох, Сила, — простонала она, глядя в самозабвении, как его губы сомкнулись на мягком влажном месте между её ног. Он жадно присосался к ней, лёгкими и быстрыми касаниями языка трогая её клитор.

Она до крови вонзила ногти в руки, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы потянуться вниз, зарыться пальцами в его густые тёмные волосы. Все её тело напряглось, как натянутая тетива. Ещё, ещё капельку... она бы умерла за лишние несколько секунд под этим взглядом снизу вверх — как будто он трахал её одними глазами. Она вскрикнула, как раненое животное, опрокидываясь в бездну наслаждения, она дошла до предела и молила, чтобы это закончилось. О да, она не желала ничего кроме разрядки. В эту наносекунду она была готова на всё — всё, что угодно — за оргазм, которого так долго была лишена. Разорённые города, уничтоженные миры... Самая её сущность плавилась и деформировалась под прессом желания.

Но она никогда не разочаровала бы своего учителя и магистра. Она прикусила щёку изнутри, пока медный вкус крови не просочился сквозь зубы.

— Стой.

Он отстранился так резко, что она пошатнулась. Он удержал её — грубо, но она была даже рада, ведь нежное прикосновение столкнуло бы её за край. Он изучал её лицо, как бы рассчитывая что-то про себя. Его глаза не упускали ничего и ничего не выдавали. Рей всхлипнула, чувствуя, как пульсирует кровь между ног. Она обратилась к Силе и переключила внимание на жизнь корабля, бурлящую за стенами каюты, давая себе откатиться от опасной черты.

— Моя мусорщица, — проговорил он с таким собственническим нажимом, что это прозвучало как оскорбление, но его прикосновение ободряло.

— Раздень меня.

Она секунду смотрела на него, подметив с вызовом поднятый подбородок — как будто он подначивал её отказаться. Ну разумеется, он не преминул заставить её делать то, что мог бы и сам. Минувшие двадцать восемь дней были тренировкой самоконтроля. Он приходил к ней, иногда по нескольку раз на день, проникал ей глубоко в душу, находил то, что могло довести её разум и тело до точки невозврата, а потом доводил её почти до самой этой точки. Обычно это было удовольствие, но он увлечённо изыскивал способы напомнить ей, что если она разочарует его — и за болью дело не станет. А порой он умел сочетать одно с другим так, что разделить было невозможно.

Раздевать его было для неё огромным удовольствием, поводом лишний раз коснуться, задержаться пальцами то тут, то там, снимая с него броню и покров таинственности, который давали ему одежды и маска. Она и не спрашивая знала, что в этот раз не имеет права на прикосновения. Она положила его световой меч на стол, где стояло вино, и вопросительно посмотрела на него, заметив рядом собственный, сломанный.

— Потом, — отмахнулся он.

Она положила меч рядом и занялась остальным его костюмом. Опустилась на колени у его ног, стащила сапоги и поставила рядом с диваном, выровняв по ниточке. Последними она сняла его штаны и прежде чем успела как следует оценить то, что ей открылось, он велел ей убрать одежду. Она подобрала вещи и сложила на столик перед окном, аккуратно и быстро, ибо терпение не было добродетелью Кайло Рена.

Она обернулась. Он сидел на диване в той же позе, обнажённый и возбуждённый. У неё ниже пояса ёкнуло — так много его светлой кожи, обычно скрытой чёрными одеждами. Казалось бы, это должно было умалить его, но нет — он выглядел массивным, даже более впечатляющим теперь, когда ничто не скрывало ширину его плеч и рельеф его мускулов. Она почти задрожала от жажды немедленно запрыгнуть на него, но сдержалась — он еще не разрешал ей. Она не была покорной, но умела соблюдать дисциплину.

— Иди сюда.

Она недостойно взвизгнула и забралась к нему на колени.

Он запустил пальцы ей в волосы и прижал её губы к своим. Его руки были везде, у его губ был вкус вина, которое она ему наливала. Он устроился так, что его член прижался к её заду. Она вцепилась обеими руками в спинку дивана и заскулила, когда головка члена толкнулась в её щель. Он обхватил одной рукой её шею, поглаживая пальцами затылок, а другой рукой ласкал себя. Его кожа была горячей, дыхание ускорилось, в груди вибрировал рык.

— Сядь на член.

Она опустилась, заставляя себя вместить его длину и толщину. От ощущения того, как он заполняет и растягивает её, она вздрагивала, замирала, трепетала. Он смотрел, как она закрывает глаза и хмурит брови, чтобы сосредоточиться на медленном движении.

Он засмеялся — он делал это так редко, что она даже завелась: этот низкий, глубокий звук пробрал её до самого нутра. Он намотал её волосы на руку и потянул, а другой шлёпнул по попе. Далеко не так сильно, как мог бы — она знала это по опыту. Но всплеск желания, раскатившийся по венам, был мучительным. Он приподнялся ей навстречу и потянул за волосы, заставляя пригнуться.

— Двигайся, — скомандовал он ей в шею и вновь толкнулся в неё, выбив вздох из её груди. Ещё одно глубокое погружение, и у неё перед глазами вспыхнули звёзды.

Он почти грубо отпустил её волосы и шлёпнул по заду обеими руками, на этот раз крепче.

— Двигайся, — повторил он с ноткой предупреждения.

Она стала приподниматься и опускаться на его члене, пальцы отпустили спинку и впились ему в плечи. Слишком медленно — и он подгонял её все более сильными шлепками, пока она не набрала нужный темп. Потом ему показалось недостаточно глубоко, и он стал с каждым тактом вжимать её в себя, грубый и безжалостный даже в наслаждении.

Она обхватила его бёдра своими, чувствуя жар его тела там, где они соприкасались, там где он оставлял дорожки поцелуев на нежной коже запястий, вдоль ключиц, посредине груди... Его руки, перевитые толстыми венами, лежали поверх её бёдер, пока он мёртвой хваткой держал её зад.

После того, как она нашла приятный ему ритм, перейти от медленного горения к бешеному накалу было недолго. Она ощутила мягкое прикосновение к своему разуму — ожидающее, испытующее. Ненамного мягче, чем когда он допрашивал её, но с нынешней её тренированностью вторжение ощущалось не так болезненно. Теперь он изнутри наблюдал, как она подходит к порогу. У неё голова шла кругом и слезы выступали на глазах от усилий остаться на месте, не сорваться... Она вновь потянулась к Силе и призвала на помощь все известные ей техники медитации и осознания, чтобы сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь — хоть на чём-нибудь! — кроме надвигающегося взрыва внутри.

И когда она думала, что ей это удалось, он сделал две вещи: надавил ей на живот так, что его член внутри попал точно в сплетение нервов, и открыл её вниманию свои мысли. Его желание хлынуло в неё волной, замкнулось в бесконечную петлю с её собственным. Все её стены, все её защиты, выстроенные до сих пор, чтобы притупить ощущения, снесло и разметало. Её рот приоткрылся в беззвучном крике, ногти впились в его плечи, в отчаянном усилии изменить положение или замедлить его движения.

Он пронизал её взглядом. Он не улыбался, только проникал глубоко в самую душу, и Сила двигалась в нём, как смутно видимый под поверхностью воды левиафан.

— Умоляй, — рявкнул он.

Она мгновенно повиновалась, понизив голос до хриплого шёпота. У неё не было времени размышлять, вправду ли он великодушно решил закончить её испытание на день раньше — он в любой момент мог передумать, а она не хотела начинать всё заново или иметь дело с чем-то ещё, что может ждать её, если она нарушит правила.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я больше не могу, можно мне... — это были даже не столько мольбы, сколько отчаянный, невнятный поток сознания, рвущийся с языка.

Ещё пара толчков и она сломается — он чувствовал это в том, как её похоть отдавалась в его теле.

— Нет, — отрезал он и захлопнул дверь в свои мысли.

Он ткнулся в неё последний раз, в полушаге от её пика, остановился и остановил её. Она сгорбилась, ощущая внутри, как его член слегка набухает и пульсирует, изливая семя. Он не издал ни звука, едва дыша, а потом длинно выдохнул и расслабился. Она упала на него и сосредоточилась на том, чтобы не шевелиться, пока её тело не прекратит пульсировать, пока не схлынет затопившая её волна, пока не восстановится дыхание и сердце не перестанет колотиться в груди. Она даже не заметила, как задремала, пока он не приподнял её и не уложил на диван рядом с собой. Потом он сдвинулся, и что-то тёплое и пахнущее им накрыло её.

Когда она проснулась во второй раз, до неё доносился запах чего-то вкусного. В животе заурчало.

— Если хочешь, поешь, — в голосе Кайло слышалась весёлость. 

Она приподнялась и приняла у него тарелку. Он смотрел не на неё, а в датапад, который держал на коленке. Когда она уже подчищала остатки, он свободной рукой погладил её по волосам.

— Ты должна закончить меч сегодня вечером, — сказал он непринуждённо.

Она нахмурилась, припоминая, какими словами давеча награждала этот кусок металлолома, но за невинной репликой просматривалось второе дно.

— Почему?

— Завтра последний день твоего... урока. _Если_ ты справишься, сможешь получить всё, что захочешь.

Повисла пауза. У Рей было время оценить серьезность его предложения и тяжесть короткого "если". Тот выброс чувств застал её врасплох, но если он вздумает повторить ещё раз, она будет готова к этому. Всего один день, что тут сложного. Она сможет.

— Всё, что угодно?

— Всё, что в моей власти дать тебе, Рей.

Она села рядом с ним, перебирая в уме возможности и остановилась на одной очень привлекательной. Она отыграется за все мучения, в которые он вверг её на целый месяц. За каждый божий день.

Он усмехнулся, прочитав её мысли, поднял взгляд от планшета и взял её за подбородок.

— Да. Даже это.


End file.
